Fatal Attraction
by renaxxakat
Summary: AU. Saskue had always somewhat admired his older brother Itachi, but as they've gotten older, Sasuke's admiration has turned to lust. All he needs to do is figure out how to make his fantasy a reality. M for Explicity, cursing, and future YAOI Lemon, smut
1. Obsession

I have an unhealthy attraction. An _extremely_ unhealthy attraction, really.

I am attracted to, no, _captivated by_ my brother's body. Not only his body… his face, his style, his attitude… everything about him draws me in and I can't… I can't do _anything_ about it.

To be honest, I find the entire situation rather… odd. I never really thought I was gay… or well, not completely, anyway. I've had my share of girlfriends and a fling or two with a couple guys… if you could even call it that. I thought that was just messing around, though… but ever since, I've become more and more attracted to the male figure… to the way they act and talk… and my brother is a _perfect_ example. He's so perfectly attractive but he throws it around like it's no big deal. I know it is, though. He constantly has girls flocking him and silently begging him to ask them out… but I know something about my brother that no one else knows.

My brother, Itachi Uchiha, is a homo.

Yep; and the only reason I know this is because I can _hear_ him fucking two rooms down from mine every time our parents are out on business. He tries, very successfully I might add, to hide his sexuality, but… it's pretty hard to say that those deep, masculine moans and groans come from any kind of girl; especially when he walks the guy right past me. "Over to hang out for a bit" my ass. It wasn't even the same guy every time… Itachi's _quite_ the… man's… man? I'm sure he can get anyone he wants… he's such a smooth talker. Which is something else that I love about him. Really, it's starting to become that I'd do anything to be beneath my brother in his bed, screaming my desires as he worked me like he did all the other guys before.

That could probably never happen, though. Unless I worked _really_ hard at it and managed to trick him into doing it… He'd probably think the whole idea was disgusting and wrong. Though, I've heard rumors that he was a bit of a kink…

I shifted in my seat, trying to push away the thoughts that corrupted my mind of Itachi pinning me down and ravishing me. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus on my professor's lecture while my blood was flowing south-bound and making an awkward bulge inside of my jeans. I pressed the palm of my hand against it casually, trying to focus on the lecture and will away all other thoughts and reactions. I could think about it all I wanted when I got home.

_Two more hours…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"H-hh…"

I'd given in. I'd given in even before I'd gotten home. My chub from class had taunted me during the entire drive home and the moment I stepped in the door of my house I threw my bag down and made my way to the bathroom. Actually, I took a detour and had gone into Itachi's room; that ended up being a very bad, _bad_ idea. I'd gone in there looking for lube because I _knew_ he had to have some… considering all the guys I hear him doing… and I couldn't find my own. It wasn't like he'd notice a little half of a handful missing anyways, right?

Now, I had expected to find the lube and maybe a few condoms or something… but when I pulled open that drawer and saw those things piled on top of a pair of handcuffs and a porn magazine, as well as what I could only guess were other sex toys or… _something_, I was a bit surprised. Granted, not as surprised as I _should_ have been, though. Like I said, I've heard rumors about my brother being a kink…

So now, here I am sitting on the bathroom floor with the door locked, cock in hand while the thought of Itachi tying me to his bed and fucking me senseless continues to dominate my imagination. I let out a soft breath as I pinched the tip of my erection, rolling it lightly between my fingers before dragging my hand up and down the length a few more times. I had to find some way to get Itachi into bed with me… there had to be _something_ I could do because it was so fucking torturous to watch him every day. That bastard… it was like he _knew_ I wanted him… the way he always walked around the house shirtless after his showers and casually leave the door open when he used the bathroom… not only that, but the way he _cuddled_ me was even different. We've always sat together on the couch and such to watch TV since we were little kids and it usually turned into 'harmless' cuddling. Lately though… lately he's been holding me a little closer and rubbing me a little more. Sure, it was probably just my imagination… but…

"N— a-ahh…" I groaned softly, my body tensing as I started to feel my orgasm approaching. Itachi always seemed to turn me on more than anything else… I wasn't sure why he made me so hot, though. I think it's the sheer fact that it's so morally wrong for me to even think about my brother this way. All I wanted was to feel him all over me… to taste him, hear his perfect voice in my ear while he turned me inside out. The more I thought about it… the more I realized how easily I'd become a little _slut_ for Itachi… I'm sure I'd do anything he wanted. I _know_ I would…

After a few more minutes of teasing and playing, I laid my head back and came hard into my hand. I tried my best to stay quiet, just breathing out my orgasm incase someone had come home since I'd started. I don't think anyone had but… there have been plenty of times that I hadn't noticed someone coming in while in this same exact position. Itachi had always made sure to bring it up and tease me about it each time he over heard. If only he knew I'd been thinking about him… I bet he wouldn't tease.

I shook my head slightly, dismissing the thoughts and then licking a bit of my mess off of my thumb as I stood from the floor. I've grown to like the taste of… myself, oddly enough, but once I'd one-handedly pulled up my pants just enough, I walked over to the sink and washed my hand. I wanted to grab something to eat after this and those two tastes clashing was something I didn't want to experience. Once I finished I buttoned up my pants again and sighed, leaving the bathroom casually and heading back downstairs.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

There has to be some way… _some_ possible way that I could trick my brother into sleeping with me. He has to have some kind of weakness that I could play the living hell out of so that he wouldn't be able to resist… so that he _had_ to work his ways on me. I sighed and took another bite of my sandwich, mulling around the possibilities in my head as I leaned back to relax in my chair.

Wait… wait, wait, wait… he liked drinking sometimes, didn't he?

I paused, thinking for a moment that I'd finally found the seemingly simple answer before slumping down in my seat again. No… he'd never drink with me. I'm underage and he wouldn't want to hold that responsibility. Though maybe… maybe I could convince him to just get tipsy and flirt my way through the rest of it. I've seduced a few guys similar to him before… and it might even be _easier _with him since he's my brother. I can use the 'cuddling' against him. I smirked while the plan further formulated in my head. All I needed was an opening… just one night where we would be alone.

Hmm… maybe I really _could_ have a shot at this.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**This is supposed to be short, lol. Future chapters will be longer, but this is sort of an introduction type of thing.**

**Anywho!**

**I haven't tried to write first person before, so I hope it was alright to read. This fic in general is being written by request from a lovely friend of mine here on FF, and I'll try to keep it updated as frequently as possible.**

**If you liked it, hit me up with a review :D**


	2. Alcohol

**This takes place about a week after chapter one.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ I repeated in my head as looked back and fourth between the two bottles of cologne in my hands. I was fairly certain that Itachi liked _both_ scents and that I've smelled them on the guys he'd brought home before, but… which one did he like more? Usually I wouldn't put so much thought into something stupid like this but tonight… tonight was a _very_ important night. Mom and dad were out for the _entire_ weekend and that meant that it would only be Itachi and I until Monday. Unless he went out this weekend, that is.

He doesn't know that I skipped school today. I skipped school solely to prepare for this weekend. I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't even care if he knew anyways… but… I needed to impress him. I need to acquire everything that he was attracted to and apply them to myself so that I might be able to seduce him. My only current issue was cologne. I sighed and pressed one of the bottles to my forehead as I tried hard to think of which would be better. Both seemed so familiar… but…

I opened my eyes as a light-bulb seemed to go off in my head.

I looked at the bottle in my right hand. Itachi _owned_ this cologne… that's why it seemed so familiar. I breathed out and smiled, putting away that cologne and carrying the other with me as I made my way to the cash register. After paying, I left the shop and continued through the mall towards Hot Topic. I shop there occasionally, but today I planned to mimic the guys that Itachi brought home. I learned that he's an ass and legs guy and I was willing to put the comfort of my junk in jeopardy to wear the tighter-than-usual jeans that Itachi's flings normally wore. I also needed to buy eyeliner. I've seen a few of the guys wear some before and I figure it'd enhance my already pretty eyes to match the hot bod I was going to have. I'm going to make myself so attractive… he won't be able to say no, even if he _wanted_ to.

Quickly making my way back to the store, I planned out my outfit in my head. I'd wear some dark, tight jeans and some sort of fitted, button-up shirt. Unbutton the top two buttons and the very bottom one to show my neck and maybe a bit of my stomach if I moved the right way. If my stomach caught his eye, it might make him look a little lower and notice the way the pants hugged my hips. Yes… I think it'll work. Really I'd be happy with just kissing, if that's all I can get tonight. It only takes one kissing session for me to convince him to go farther on another day.

I smirked. The thought of it was giving me chills of excitement and I began to sort through the different jeans. I still had plenty to do… no time to waste fantasizing. I'd need to straighten and fix my hair perfectly. It always looks best when perfectly straight and styled. Itachi liked it… honestly, how could someone _not_ like it? I'll take a shower before he gets home and it'll be silky to the touch… so will my skin. I'll look flawless and alluring and Itachi won't be able to resist his tipsy gaze. He'll want to taint the perfection and I'll be ready for it… with arms, and _legs_, wide open.

As I continued to think over what I would say and do later that night, I paid for my jeans and left the shop. I hadn't bothered to try them on. They're made to be slim and tight, so they should fit how I wanted them to. Though, I couldn't rely on my body to do _everything_ for me… I have to figure out a way to get him tipsy; a way to convince him to drink with his underage brother. If I could do that… it'd be _easy_ to talk my way into bed with him… or at least make-out with him. I got flutters of excitement as I thought about what just might happen tonight if everything goes as planned. All I needed to do now was get ready and decide what alcohol to steal from my parents…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_God, I'm sexy._ I thought as I looked myself over in the mirror. I admired all of my features and the way I was dressed. If only Itachi and I could be a _real_ couple… we would look so ridiculously good together that all other couples would be put to shame. Though… even though that was true, I felt a bit guilty. Disgusted with myself, really. Here I am, about to throw myself at my own brother with hopes that he'll fuck me senseless. I must be some sort of freak to want that so badly… but, maybe if I just pretend he isn't actually my brother, I'll be able to go through with it more easily.

I sighed and checked the clock. Another hour and Itachi will be done with school and _should_ be heading home. He doesn't work today, I don't think, and I hadn't heard him talking about doing anything else this weekend. Though, he could have made plans today already… and I'd be home alone, having prepared everything for nothing. No, no, I can't assume that just yet. I could text him and ask but… that would be out of the ordinary and I don't want him suspecting something. Besides, he's twenty-four, why would his nineteen year old brother be asking him whether he was coming home or not? I flipped my bangs in annoyance. I shouldn't be thinking things like this; it'll ruin my confidence. Instead, I decided to try and relay the possible scenes in my head and decide what I wanted to try and say to him.

I leaned in closer to the mirror as I applied the small amounts of dark eyeliner to the outer corners of my eyes, making sure each eye looked clean and perfectly even. I was actually a bit surprised at just _how much_ it intensified my eyes and how much more alluring it made me look. In all honesty, I rather liked it… almost enough to wear it on my own time when I go to school or out somewhere. Not only that, my clothes fit exactly how I wanted them to and my hair listened to me and was lying just how I liked. Really, I couldn't be more attractive tonight if I tried. Now… once I figure out how exactly to get him to drink, I'll be finished and ready for him to come home. Though, that would be the hardest factor…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He's late. He's usually home around six or seven and it's already pushing ten o'clock. Was he out with friends, then? It was Friday night, after all… I sighed and licked my lower lip as I thought, planting both hands on the kitchen counter and leaning my weight against them. I stayed there for a moment before pushing off and heading to the living room, dropping down onto the sofa with a slow sigh. I had one of our favorite movies paused on the television in attempts to trick him into staying in here with me. I mean, he probably would if I asked, but… just as a precaution. Though, it wouldn't matter if he didn't even come home toni—

_Click._

A flutter shot through my chest and I quickly un-paused the movie, turning my head to look at the front door. _Please don't be in a bad mood._ I repeated in my head as I watched him… _stumble_ into the living room. Was he… was he already tipsy? _Drunk_ even? I smirked. Things just got _loads_ easier.

"Hey." I called casually, like I usually would.

"Hey…" he responded, shutting the door and looking over to me. "Mom and Dad are out this weekend, right?" He asked, squinting his eyes just slightly as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded, turning to face him more with my arms over the back of the couch, just looking at him. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Our parents didn't like Itachi's drinking escapades too much… even though he _was_ of age. I then paused for a moment before speaking again.

"You wanna come watch this movie with me?" I asked innocently, raising a brow as I watched him kick off his shoes. I didn't even have to mention the title before he agreed and made his way over. Now… just act _natural_. Act natural and resist the urges to ask 'wanna make out?' because it's not going to work.

"So did you go drinking or something?"

Itachi looked over at me for a brief moment before breathing a laugh and looking back to the TV. "Yeah… well, no, we went to a friend's and drank there."

I furrowed my brow slightly. He drove home while drunk? What an idiot. I glanced over at him, unable to stop my eyes from trailing along his lithe body. He was an idiot… but a _sexy_ one.

"Ohhh…" I paused for a moment and then scooted over close to him, resting against his side comfortably like we often do. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked in a playful manner, tilting my head up to grin at him. He snorted a laugh and draped his arm around me like he always did, holding me close against him to confirm that he didn't mind. I shifted against him, resting one of my hands casually on his stomach while my head lay on his shoulder and my lips rest near his neck. I breathed out slowly and softly against the skin while I thought of something I'd usually say during times like this.

"So, did you get any?" I asked; a grin laced within my voice.

He laughed a bit and ran his hand up and down my side a couple times, which made my shirt bunch up a little; not that I minded. "No, not tonight. I'm not sleeping with those fags." He snorted, smiling. I laughed as well and began to move my fingers on his lower stomach subtly, just innocently rubbing while I came up with a response.

"That sucks. You haven't brought someone home in over a week."

Itachi stretched a bit and the sigh that he made afterwards was absolutely _delicious_. I had to hold off my thoughts of him making _other_ sorts of sighs so that I could listen to what he was saying.

"Yeah it does. It's been shitty goings lately."

I ran a few options through my head for what I could say next. Though, what I decided upon was something that I usually don't resort to. The 'when in doubt, make a serious comment that comes off as a joke.' However, the fact that he's currently drunk could help my chances with this question _greatly_.

"You know, you could always just fuck me." I suggested, plenty of playful tones tied into my voice while I nudged him with my shoulder, a laugh trailing behind. Itachi laughed as well and patted my side a bit, perfectly flicking his head to one side to move the bangs from his face.

"If you weren't my brother, Sasuke, I actually might have taken you up on that." He laughed again, grinning his perfect grin as he kept his eyes on the movie.

I think my heart skipped a beat. Itachi just… he just said…

"Oh, so you're saying if I wasn't your brother, you'd gladly fuck me?" I asked with another laugh, raising my brows at my brother as I subtly lowered my hand a bit more on his stomach and ran my fingertips in smooth circles.

Itachi shrugged, his smile not once leaving his face. "Well I mean, I'm not gonna lie…" he looked over at me, his gaze locking with mine for a moment before sliding along my body. "You're kind of hot, Sas. Hot sauce. You're hot sauce." He grinned slyly before breathing a laugh. "In all seriousness, though, you are."

Regardless of the situation, I couldn't help but laugh a bit at my brother's stupidity. Though, the point he was trying to make was causing my stomach to turn with desire. I looked down at my hand on his stomach for a brief moment before flicking my eyes back up to look at his face again.

"Well what about… like, kissing? I mean, that's not as bad as fucking or something." I said with a breath of a laugh. "And no one'd even have to know… and it'd be kinda kinky, right?" I breathed another laugh, giving Itachi a bit of a coy look as I subtly licked along my lower lip. I watched as he actually seemed to be _considering_ the idea. "Just like, one time. For shits and giggles." I added, breathing a laugh.

Itachi moved his lips a bit, seeming to think over the idea as his hand on my side moved a bit lower towards my hip. He then sighed and let his little grin take over. "Okay, just once though. And don't tell anyone, got it?" He said as he shifted a bit.

_Holy fucking asfghfssk._ I thought, my thoughts failing as Itachi actually _agreed_ to kiss me. I moved up off of him, unable to hold back the grin on my face as I made it a bit easier for us to move together how we needed. "Got it. Do you think I'd want to broadcast it anyways?" I asked with a laugh, flipping my bangs from my face as I waited for him to get situated. Itachi shrugged and before I even had time to think, his lips were pressed to mine and his hand was against the back of my neck.

My mind… went blank. My body felt as though someone had set fire to it and every movement against my lips sent shocks of excitement through my senses. I couldn't help but to sigh a little as I tilted my head and kissed him back, moving one of my hands up to the side of his neck while the other explored over his chest and collar bone. It was mere seconds before I felt his lips part and I let mine copy his. I couldn't wait to _really_ kiss him… to taste him, feel the way he moves and experience what it is about him that everyone is so _addicted_ to.

I let my pent up desire lead me so that I wouldn't get lost in the feel of his tongue and his taste. He tasted… well, he tasted like _alcohol_ but also something else that I couldn't place. I guessed, though, that it could only be his own specific taste. My new _favorite_ taste.

The kiss moved at a comfortable pace, having slow moments and more passionate, intense moments. My goal, though, was not just kissing. Sure, this happening will help me a _lot_ in the future if we don't go any farther tonight… but I'd rather do more. So, after a few minutes of our lip-lock, I began to shift. I broke our kiss momentarily so that I could easily straddle his lap, taking a hold of his jaw with both hands after I was finished and bringing our lips close. "Just getting more comfortable…" I mumbled coyly against his lips, smirking softly as I kissed him again and trailed my fingers along his smooth neck. I felt his hands magnet to my hips, gripping on occasion and pulling me close. The position I was in caused my already tight pants to pull even tighter over my hip and lap area and I could feel Itachi begin to take advantage of that fact. I could feel his hands wander along my thighs and slide over my ass every so often. He _definitely _liked to touch… though, I couldn't say that I was any better. My hands have been moving all over the front of him.

"Mh…" I quietly hummed as I felt him grope at the inside of my thighs. He did it near where my thighs connect to my torso and I've always been extra sensitive there… so the pressure only heightened my lust for Itachi. I arched my back slightly more, pressing my hips down against his own a fraction as I moved my lips away from the kiss and trailed them along his jaw. He didn't seem to mind, though, and continued to rub along my thighs and pant-line as I nipped and kissed down the length of his neck. I needed for him to take control… for him to somehow get on top and make me squirm with desire. And then… then the idea just _hit_ me. Why don't I simply _put _him on top? I smirked again, gently grinding my hips down against his before removing myself almost completely. I lightly bit on my lower lip, giving him a flirtatious smile as I took hold of his shirt and tugged him towards myself. Thankfully, he understood what I meant and even better, complied, by crawling over so that he hovered above me.

My heart was going a mile a minute and I could hardly believe that this was actually happening. Here I was, laying on the couch with a hard-on at half-mast while my brother lay above me with his hips pressed against mine and our lips inches apart. I sighed and closed that distance, kissing him again deeply as I ran both hands up and down his sides and then up onto his back. His long hair had fallen over his shoulder and sometimes tickled against my neck and all I could think of was how good it would be for pulling… I wouldn't, though. I was too lost in the feeling right now… trying to savor it incase it never happened again.

"A-ah…"

At least until he did that…

****

**Hokay I usually don't stop chapters in the middle of a sexay time, or something. BUT! I did this time. I sincerely apologize for the delay in updating… I blame it on World of Warcraft. *shame* Lol. But I'm going to try and be faster with this in the future :L I hope this wasn't too choppy, lol.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3**


End file.
